What Now?
by CharcoalPhoenix
Summary: Harry Potter, boywholived, destroyer of the philosopher’s stone, basilisk defeater, convict freer, winner of the triwizard tournament, and inmate of cell 444 of Azkaban Prison. 1 life sentence for the boywholived.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nada, None, and Nothing is mine.

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, destroyer of the philosopher's stone, basilisk defeater, convict freer, winner of the tri-wizard tournament, and inmate of cell 444 of Azkaban Prison. 1 life sentence for the boy-who-lived. Harry never made it to the Dursley's after his 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the train was attacked on it's way to King's Cross. Voldemort decided to let his followers be known. Nearly everyone on the train will swear to this day two years after the attack that Harry Potter was one of those followers, and a crucial one at that.

On that day they say they saw Harry Potter torture and kill both the trolley lady and the conductor, before leaving the train. The Aurors would find him laying in the middle of a circle of students who had been tortured beside the train. They all accused Harry who had passed out from magical exhaustion. Two of those students were Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley.

After that day Harry was sent to Azkaban Prison to await his trial he was seen as being to dangerous to keep in a ministry holding cell as would happen with a normal prisoner. Three weeks later Harry was dragged from his cell in Azkaban to his trial in the ministry. When he woke up he was bound to a chair by chains in front of the entire Wizengamot, the Weasley's and anyone else he had apparently ever known except the Dursley's they would never come to anything that had to do with the 'freaks'. He had no defense not after Priori Incantatem had been performed and showed him as the caster. Harry pleaded for veritsaterum to no avail.

He was sentenced to life in Azkaban and after review the dementor's kiss once he turned 17, all for three counts of murder, the conductor, the trolley lady, and Cedric Diggory, also 6 counts of using an unforgivable on another person. Today was July 30, 1997. One day before Harry's 17th birthday the day he was to be given the Kiss. This was the day that would change the wizarding world forever.

Author's Note:

Ok hi I'm Hannah and I've never tried anything like this before. If I get some people who like this I'll keep writing it, but some forewarning updates will more than likely be far and few between. Let me know what you think thanks.

Love,

Charcoal


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's not mine, if you think it is don't sue 'cause it's not.

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her bedroom reading her school list for her fifth year at Hogwarts they came early this year due to Voldemort, they wanted to give students enough time to go to Diagon Alley when they wanted to. She had just finished the letter when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"What?"

"Ginny, can I come in?" she heard her brother Ron shout from the other side of the door.

"Sigh, whatever Ronald"

"'Kay", said Ron as he came barreling in through the door.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen 'Mione? I can't find her."

"I don't know, nor do I care, if that's all go away"

"No that's not all, what's your problem, ever since _Potter_ was put away you've been a real jerk to us"

"Maybe it's because he was your best friend and you just left him to rot like it meant nothing, you totally abandoned him"

"That monster _tortured_ us how can you defend him?"

"Harry tortured you, huh? like Sirius killed those muggles and Pettigrew!" she yelled as she stormed from her room headed to the kitchen for lunch. "Hey Ginny" called the twins as she walked in.

"Hey Gred, Forge"

"Ron being a prat again?"

"Isn't he always now, ever since Harry was arrested he thinks he's some big hero since he had been friends with him and was hit with a couple of curses."

"Still can't believe him and Hermione accused him like that," said Fred.

"It doesn't matter any more, they'll have to let him go before he's Kissed they have to give him an appeal before hand to make sure they haven't made a mistake, kind of a last chance." said George.

Azkaban

Harry was just coming back to the conscious world after another vision. Voldemort had been sending him visions nearly everyday. This time though was different, he was happy, 'Must be a guard switch' he thought to himself, he currently thought he could cast a perfect patronus from his last vision, wand or not. It had been a typical raid on some town or village, but the one thing that stuck in Harry's mind was that Theodore Nott had been captured. Theodore Nott the boy who had framed Harry.

The truth about the day the train was attacked was that Harry had just left to use the loo when Theodore had come up behind him. Before Harry knew what had happened he was hit with a magic draining charm, it wouldn't drain him enough to kill him but it would knock him out and quickly. He saw Theodore down a polyjuice potion and drop a few of his hairs in another one before the world went black.

The next thing he knew he was being arrested and taken to Azkaban. That night Voldemort came to him in a vision, gloating about how he had tricked them all, and how he would never have to worry about Harry again. Just as he started to black out to the sounds of his mother's pleas again, he had one more thought, 'tomorrow, after tomorrow I'll be free.'

Author's Notes:

Well that's the second Chapter, I had asome reviews of people asking me to continue so I will for now. I don't really have a plan for what's going to happen in this story I come up with it as I write, I don't plan anything out, so if you have an idea or anything you would like to see please review and let me know I'll give you credit in the author's notes if I decide to use it. I hope everyone liked the chapter and let me know what you think.

Love,

Charcoal


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own any of this.

It was 10:00AM on July 31, 1997 and Harry Potter could be seen sitting bound by chains to the chair in front of the Wizengamot once again. The Weasley's were sitting off to the one side with Hermione. Reporters lined the walls all trying to get as close as they could to Harry. Everyone wanted to see the fallen savior fall even farther.

"Harry Potter, you have been accused of 3 counts of murder and the use of an unforgivable curse on 6other people. This is your last chance to try to prove your innocence, and prove that we are wrong." said Minister Fudge, smirking all the while. "What do you have to say for yourself".

" I am not guilty, give me veritsaserum and I will prove it without a doubt. If you do not wish to give it to me then question the newly captured Theodore Nott under it's effects and you will see the truth. Nott framed me, do not give me the Kiss without at least seeing if what I say is true," said a thin and sickly Harry hoarsely.

"How did you know about Nott's capture it has not yet been made public, even if it had you would not have been informed," stated Madame Bones curiously. She had always believed in Harry's innocence, her niece, Susan, had always told her how nice and helpful he was, she just couldn't seem to match the boy she heard so much about to the person sitting before her who was supposed to be a cold killer.

"Voldemort sends me visions, I have watched the planning and action of every attack Voldemort has made since my second night in Azkaban".

"What! Why did you not inform the ministry of this! You could have stopped all of it," screamed Minister Fudge.

"Well, Dementors aren't the best listeners in this world, so sorry if I didn't confide in them," came the sarcastic reply. "Now are you going to question Nott or no?"

"I don't see..."started Minister Fudge but was interrupted by Madame Bones saying, "Of course, we wouldn't want to make such a mistake as giving the Kiss to someone who is innocent, Aurors fetch Nott for questioning".

"Right away Madame," answered Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The entire courtroom waited in silence for the Auror to return. After 15 minutes Kingsley returned dragging a struggling Theodore Nott along behind him. As soon as he walked through the doors another chair with chains appeared which he quickly dropped the boy into. Relieved of his burden Kingsley resumed his post by the doors of the courtroom.

After everyone had settled back in Madame Bones started, "Weasley could you please fetch the veritsaserum for me?"

"Of course Madame Bones, right away" answered Percy Weasley immediately.

"Thank you"

Once Percy had returned the trial continued, Kingsley administered three drops of the truth serum to Nott and stepped back to wait for the order to give the antidote came. "Theodore Nott," began Madame Bones, "you have been accused of being a death eater, and loyal follower to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Are you?"

"Yes," came the monotone answer.

"Have you ever performed an unforgivable curse on another being?"

"Yes"

"Which of the three curses have you used?"

"All three of them"

"Were you a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in your fourth year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes"

"Were you apart of the attack force on the train?"

"Yes"

"Did you frame Harry Potter for the murder of the trolley witch?"

"Yes"

The room exploded. Over the noise Madame Bones continued her questions, "Did you frame Harry Potter for the murder of the conductor?"

"Yes"

The room was slowly going into shock. "Did you frame Harry Potter for the torture of 6 students, and the use of 6 unforgivables?"

"Yes"

"Do you know who killed Cedric Diggory?"

"Yes"

This was it the last question, the last chance the ministry had of delivering the Kiss to Harry Potter. "Who killed Cedric Diggory?"

"The Dark Lord Voldemort"

No noise, none the entire room was perfectly silent, no one moved, Harry Potter had spent two years in Azkaban when he was innocent, they had been ready to give him the Kiss. He had been telling the truth, he really had seen the dark lord return, he was back. Madame Bones had one more question though "How do you know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed Diggory?"

"He was gloating about how well his plan had gone off. About how it was unfortunate that the Potter brat got away but it only allowed him to put his second plan into action."

"What was his second plan"

"To trick the wizarding world into believing their boy savior had betrayed them, trick them into doing his job for him and getting rid of him. And you did so wonderfully"

The courtroom held no noise no movement except for the slow laughter of Theodore Nott." Kingsley please administer the antidote." Madame Bones said quietly. As he relieved Nott of the drug the courtroom exploded into whispers from everyone, quills scratching as the reporters madly wrote their articles, and the ever continuing slow laughter of Nott never stopping. Once Madame Bones had called the attention of the room again she asked, "Members of the Wizengamot all those who find Harry Potter guilty raise your hand now" The only ones to raise their hands were Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge the Minister's Undersecretary. "Harry Potter you are found innocent of all charges you will be compensated for your time in Azkaban, and please except the ministry's sincere apologies for the injustice done to you."

"Apology accepted but not forgotten, now could you release me?"

"Of course, very sorry once again, you are free to go as you wish, all compensation will be directly deposited into a vault at Gringotts for you."

"Thank You, Goodbye." And with that Harry Potter stood up and started to walk to the back doors of the courtroom.

Author's Notes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I still want ideas on what do with this. Thank you for reading. I will try to update soon but I don't know when it will be. I started the story because I was bored in Chemistry so it might take me awhile to get free time and update.

Love,

Charcoal


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K.R owns it. I am H.E.R not the same and not mine.

"Wait" called Ginny as she saw Harry walking for the door. Harry stopped as she ran up to hi, "Yes."

"Well, um where are you going? We haven't seen you for 2 years, I just... just wanted to see you."

"I'm going to Gringotts then I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron till I get some place to stay. Why do you care anyways, you didn't have a problem believing I killed those people, or are you my friend since I'm the _boy wonder_ again?"

"No Harry I never thought you were guilty, never and my brothers, Bill, Charlie, and the twins they believed you too. Please Harry give us a chance."

"Fine the people you just mentioned and you _only_ can come meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow for lunch. I will tell Tom only you are to be told where I am."

"Alright, I'll tell them, see you tomorrow, Harry."

"Bye" and with that Harry left. He went up to the Atrium took the phone booth to the street, and called the Knight Bus. After dropping another witch off in the middle of a field it seemed, the bus gave one last 'BANG' before depositing Harry outside the Leaky Cauldron. As he walked up to Tom he saw a Daily Prophet sitting out, "Boy-Who-Lived Innocent" shouted the headline. Right under that was a full picture of Harry walking unguarded out of the courtroom.

"Hello, I would like to rent a room for awhile," said Harry softly. Tom jumped and spun around so fast Harry idly thought he may have gotten whiplash. "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry I didn't see you. Come right this way, I'll show you to you're room."

"Thank you," said Harry as he was led to a back room and up a winding staircase.

"This is it, no one ever comes to that back room so you'll be guaranteed you're privacy, if you need anything if you need anything just come and find me. And Mr. Potter I just wanted to say... I never thought you guilty, and you don't need to worry about anyone knowing where you are if don't want them to, you deserve a break."

"Thank you, Tom, I appreciate it. Ginny Weasley and some of her brothers will be coming to see me tomorrow for lunch, could you please show them to the room when they arrive?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley is a good girl, always arguing with that youngest boy, she never believed you guilty either I'm glad to hear you're giving her a chance," said Tom as he started back down the stairs.

Alone again, Harry decided he was long overdue for a shower, 2 years was a long time, to long if is nose had anything to say about it. He walked into the bathroom and started a bath before finding some old clothes in his trunk that had just arrived and climbing in. Someone, obviously knew where he was. He had to drain and refill the water twice but eventually he got clean.

As Harry walked out of the bathroom he saw a tray sitting on the bed with a late lunch. After eating he decided it was time to go to Gringotts and get some money from his new vault. Then he would hit Diagon Alley and some new clothes.

Back in the Courtroom

A happily squealed 'Yes' was all that Ginny managed to get out after Harry was declared innocent, before she was tackled by the twins, saying "we knew it, we knew it". Bill and Charlie pulled them off her just as Harry stood up to leave. Once she realized he wasn't going to come and see them she shouted, "Wait!"

"Yes," came his quiet reply as she reached him.

"Well, um where are you going? We haven't seen you in 2 years, I just... just wanted to see you."

"I'm going to Gringotts then I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron till I get some place to stay. Why do you care anyways, you didn't have a problem believing I killed those people, or are you my friend since I'm the _boy wonder_ again?"

Close to tears, Ginny shakily replied, "No Harry I never thought you were guilty, never and my brothers, Bill, Charlie, and the twins they believed you too. Please Harry give us a chance."

"Fine the people you just mentioned and you _only_ can come meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow for lunch. I will tell Tom only you are to be told where I am."

"Alright I'll tell them, see you tomorrow Harry."

"Bye," and with that Harry left. Just as the door clicked closed behind him, Bill walked up to Ginny. "This place is a madhouse, we should get back to the Burrow. What did he say?" asked Bill.

"You, Charlie, Gred, Forge, and I are having lunch with him tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Not Mum or Dad, or Ron and Hermione?"

"No, they betrayed him I didn't tell him that but I did mention that we had believed him, he only invited us."

"Alright, that's fair, can't say I wouldn't do the same. Though Ron and Hermione aren't going to like it."

"No, I doubt they will." And with that Bill and Ginny followed Hermione and the other Weasleys through the floo to the Burrow.

Behind them, the Ministry was crazy people were running everywhere. That day the Wizarding World lost all faith in it 's Ministry, not only had they hidden the fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned, but had also nearly sucked the soul out of their innocent savior. It was looking like Minister Fudge was out of a job.

Author's Notes:

Hello! I hope you like the chapter and please review I love reviewers! Thanks for reading.

Love,

Charcoal


End file.
